At present, intravenous assemblies for controlling the flow of a intravenous solution to a patient are generally of the gravity feed type including a drip chamber to which the intravenous fluid is passed from a supply container via a flexible tube under the control of tube clamping assembly adjusted through a threaded arrangement and from which drip chamber the fluid is withdrawn and passed to the recipient. The flow rate of such gravity type intravenous assemblies is determined by visual observation of the rate of droplet release in the drip chamber per unit time, and thus such assemblies suffer from the inherent inability to accurately control the rate of flow of intravenous fluid at predictable flow control levels, other than by such visual observation. Such prior art assemblies are accessible to the patient and may be readily changed by the patient with the attendant dangers of under or over dosages from prescribed dosage requirements.